Old Acquaintances
by Daria234
Summary: Futurefic with FBI Veronica, Veronica/Logan, they argue about one of her cases involving a lot of old memories.


Written for comment_fic on livejournal (a multi-fandom prompt fic community)

Set 5 years after the end of the series: FBI Veronica Mars/on-again off-again bf Logan

----++++----

"You're investigating Jake Kane? I'm sorry Veronica, I thought we were in DC, but I guess we're still at Neptune High! And here you are, still mad at Duncan's dad!"

"You have got to be kidding me Logan! This is my JOB!"

"But does it have to be Jake Kane?"

"Do you think he's innocent? Are you saying you think I framed him?" The hurt came through Veronica's voice despite her best efforts, pulling them both back to a time when they were enemies. When the Mars family were the town villains, when Logan would snickers as kids yelled 'Slut!' at Veronica.

With Logan, Veronica never knew when something old would surface. For better or for worse.

But Logan knew what Veronica was thinking. "Of course not, Veronica. When have I questioned your integrity? I mean if anything, you're TOO honest." Logan closed his eyes in regret then, knowing it was the wrong thing to say.

"You mean I should play ball? Fall helpless at the feet of the old boys' club and JAKE KANE?"

"Hey, you said your boss wanted you to get better at tiptoeing around the big players. And Jake Kane happens to qualify. Have you seen his 08 campaign contributions?"

"Like you care about politics, Logan."

"I care about you. And you care about your career. And your boss cares about making nice with his bosses. So yeah, I guess that means I care about politics."

"What do you think I'm going to do Logan? Look the other way?"

"You would if it were someone you cared about."

Veronica paused. "The hell I would."

"I know you would. If it were me. If it were your dad -"

"My dad would never -"

"Of course he wouldn't. Though I notice you weren't so quick to jump to my defense."

Veronica gave a look of apology but not the actual words. It was good enough for Logan, though. "Look, V, I know it's your decision. I know you have history with Jake Kane -"

"His accounting practices broke the law, Logan! It's not about history!"

"Well, maybe it should be! He's Lily's father, Veronica. His son hasn't seen him in years and he lost Lily! Does he really need to go to jail too?"

"You think I don't know that! I had to go through surveillance video of all his properties on the East Coast! I had to sneak into the Kane Room at his private club! I had to serve a warrant at his cabin in Virginia beach! And you know what he has? Pictures of Lily. Everywhere you look, for six months on this case, it's pictures of Lily. So yeah, Logan, I know damn well who Jake Kane is! Do you think it's not killing me? To know that I'm putting Lily's father in jail. To know that if she were alive, she wouldn't be proud of me. How can you think this is what I want Logan? With you, I do what I want to do. The rest of the time, I do what I have to. So shut the hell up Logan, and stop making it impossible for me to do my job!" Veronica turned away, continuing to cry as Logan stewed in his guilt.

"I'm sorry, Veronica, I shouldn't have assumed. I feel like shit."

"You should."

"I'm sorry, okay," he repeated as he cautiously stepped toward her, and gratefully found that she was wiling to use his shoulder to cry on.

After a minute, she looked up into his eyes and said, unguarded, "I miss her so much, Logan. I still miss her so much."

"Me too."

"I know.... Just tell me Logan, why are we always arguing? It's always something. But this? Why the hell would you stand up for Jake Kane?"

Logan's shamed look gave her her answer.

"You can't, Logan. You can't blame yourself -"

"I don't. But my family took something from the Kanes. He took the _best_ of the Kanes. And there's nothing that I can ever do to even begin to make up for that."

"It's not your crime to make up for."

"Maybe. But either way... you're right. It's really no use to start a fight with my girlfriend over it." Logan said it with just a hint of a laugh.

"So we're back to 'girlfriend' now?" she smiled.

"Like that's my choice to make, V. Just... do me a favor with the Kane case, okay?"

"Logan, you know I can't-"

"Celeste. When the press starts hovering, make sure they catch Celeste on camera saying something horrendous. Lily would love it," Logan grinned.

"I don't know if I can do that, Logan," Veronica answered with a small smile. "But I think Lily would be proud of you for suggesting it."


End file.
